Secret Identity
by Sesshomarusgirl123
Summary: This fic takes place present day Japan. Sango is on a quest of revenge and Miroku is just being his usual perverted self. These two worlds collide and make a love stronger than ever. ENJOY!


AN: Hey everybody! I finally got an idea for another fic….cause my other two basically suck ?……...badly. But anyways, I was really bored so I finally made up my mind to make a Sango/Miroku fic (and many more couples). I hope u guys like it…PLEASE REVIEW!

Pairing: Sango/Miroku (main pairing….there are others)

Genre: Romance/Angst (the angst isn't till later)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This fic takes place present day Japan. Sango is on a quest of revenge and Miroku is just being to his usual perverted self. These two worlds collide and make a love stronger than ever. ENJOY!

Chapter 1- "Dammit there's Nothing To Wear!"

It was a really boring night for us so we all decided to go to a new club around the corner called "Caliente." It was really a tacky name but we called all the guys and we were to meet at nine o' clock. This was really a big deal for us because, since we are in college, we don't go out much with all the studying.

And since this was a special night for us we agreed to look our best. Kagome, who was hopelessly on love with this arrogant hanyou, Inuyasha, put on her best dress. It was a blackish purplish color, which really brought out her hair and eyes, and she knew that Inuyasha loved when she put it on. It went down to her knees and it was tight but not too tight for it to be slutty. It had a v-neck that didn't show too much bust and it was back less. She put her hair up in a simple pony-tail to show off her neck.

Kagura, the oldest one in the group, was in love with the most egotistical chauvinist pig I have ever met. He was a full blooded dog demon and was usually the one in the background reading a book. She REALLY wanted to impress him because every time she would try to make a conversation with him, he would just blow her off and leave a heart-broken Kagura behind. But she was stronger than your usual woman and would always walk away with her head held up high. I really admire her for her courage. She wore a strapless dress than went to her knees. It was red with a kimono feeling with its pink sakuras.

Then there was Ayame. Now this is a girl that's had it bad. Kouga, a total bastard, dumped her in her last year of high school because he was 'tired of being with her and needed to move on'. In other words: 'You were a good fuck but I am just really tired of you.' Now her only life mission is to get her revenge. She wanted to dominate him. So you know what she does? She wears the sultriest sexiest looking dress she can find. Her mission: seduce and destroy.

Then there was me, Sango. The one with all the brains. I haven't really been asked out a lot in the two years I have been in college. I am known for my temper and how I always have my head in my books. But there is a reason for that. My family died right in front of my eyes, by a man of the name Naraku. I completely disgust that name. The reason I study is so hard is because Naraku is currently the president of a big company in Japan. When I graduate from college I plan to work for Naraku working my way up the ladder until I am close enough to the top as I can get. Then once I am close enough to him…….I _will_ kill him. I have been living a secret life. An assassin's life. I hide behind dorky and baggy clothes so that nobody can see how strong I am. I study on the weekdays and train on the weekends. Hoping to accomplish my goal.

Tonight, though, I have put all that beside, hoping to relax, for once in my life. "Hey Sango you ready yet?" asked Kagome from behind my door.

"No" I replied," I have nothing to wear."

She opens the door and immediately shuts it behind her. "Well, I'm just going to have to help you." She opens my closet and rummages through it while flinging various clothes at me. When it came to Kagome trying to dress me up…it really scares me sometimes. One minute she's your usual girl next door and the next she is a mad-man or should I say mad woman.

"Now I want you put these and pick your favorite. I'll be outside." She said while leaving.

I sigh to myself, "Here goes nothing!"

A couple minutes later I exit my room and see all the girls ready and dressed. Once they see me it's like everything stopped. Their mouths hung open like fish I become self conscious. Maybe I put the dress on backwards. Is there something on my face? Is it because I took off my glasses and actually wore some make-up? Or is it because I put my hair down? My questions are all answered when Kagura finally says something.

"You look absolutely-"

"GORGEOUS!" Ayame interrupted.

Gorgeous? Me? That's impossible. "It's just a simple dress." I said shrugging my shoulders. It really was a simple dress. Its black colored with the front dipping down low and it was almost completely backless. It came down to my knees and it flared out in the end. It was my mother's before she……died.

Kagura interrupted my thoughts when she pulled me to her room and sat me down on a stool. "You need a change in your make-up and I am going to make it possible." She explained while she got the 'crap from hell' out of her closet.

She started with my eyes and put a little bit of black eye liner and mascara. I have always been scared of mascara because I was afraid it would poke my eyes and I would become blind. Then Kagura went to my lips and put on a dark shade of red to really bring out my eyes.

We finally made it to the club right on time. We saw the guys outside the entrance waiting for us and we already knew that they were not happy…..at all. Especially Inuyasha.

We walked up to them ignoring all the looks we were getting from the other guys. Kagome walked behind Inuyasha and when he turned around his face was instantly replaced with happiness. He started to drool……..a lot. "Inuyasha...you're drooling." Kagome stated. He wiped his spit and whispered something into her ear that caused her to blush. She was really lucky to have a guy like Inuyasha by her side.

Then there was Kagura who was actually getting a response from Sesshomaru. We nick-named him "Mr. I have a 50-foot inch stick up my ass leave me alone"

Kouga walked up to Ayame hoping to get her attention…..but of course as part of her plan she completely ignored him and make him look like a complete jackass. I smirked when he actually got on his knees and begged for her forgiveness. She simply walked away and entered with another guy.

I was wondering where Miroku was until I felt something groping my butt. I turn around and slapped the living daylights out of the accuser. I look on the ground and find gasp Miroku. (And for those who are sarcasmly impaired …I was being sarcastic.)

"Miroku how many times do I have to tell you? STOP GROPING MY BUTT!"

He recovered quickly and (being quite accustomed to my slapping) stood up. He brushed off his pants and took off his sunglasses revealing his amazing eyes. I could just sit and stare at them all say but I actually have a life unlike the sluts that keep his bed warm every night.

"I am quite sorry Sango. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. May I escort you in?"

Then he did it. He smiled. He has one of the most gorgeous yet the most seductive smile I have ever seen. I can already feel my legs melt below me. I simply nod hoping to whatever God there is that I am not drooling. He takes my arms into his and we enter the club together and as just as quickly we entered just as quickly her left me alone to go flirt with the other girls coughslutscough

This is going to be a loooooooooooooong night for me. I spot an empty seat at the bar and I walk over to it. The bartender asks me what I want to drink (me being the driver tonight) I simply order a Pepsi. It's not long before a man comes up to me and asks me for a dance. Not wanting to be mean I accept his offer and besides, he's not half bad. We start by touching each other here and there but it gets more exotic once I turn around and we start to grind. I feel my partner slip away but I ignore it when I feel somebody else step in his place. He seems more experienced with his hands, than my last partner.

The song all of a sudden turns into a slow song and I turn around to come face-to-face with……"Miroku" I accidentally said his name a little bit too husky, but I don't care anymore. He takes my arms and puts them behind his head while his goes down my waist and finally settle there. He places his head on my neck and I can actually feel his breath on my skin which makes me blush. When the song comes to a close I expected there to be some kind of kiss. But nothing happens. All he said to me was "You are really good dancer." And then he walked away.

And that's it. Nothing more. I can't believe I was actually expecting something. I feel something slide down my cheeks and when I finally clicks in my head that I'm crying it was already too late until a whole flood of tears appeared on my face. I then realize something. Something very important.

I love Miroku. And I always have.

I rush out of club, grab a taxi and head home. I cry myself to sleep that night not bothering taking off my clothes.

AN:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The drama! Don't worry It'll get better…….(I hope)…….this was a pretty boring chappy and I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OFFERING ME YOUR ADVICE! THANX! CIAO!

(U flame me…...I flame u)


End file.
